warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Stealth
General Info *''Stealth'' is the ability of a Unit to cloak itself using special technology in order to conceal its position and movements from the enemy. **''Stealth'' remains active and in effect while the unit is moving or targeting an enemy unit or structure. **''Stealth'' is disabled and the unit is uncloaked while in gauging in an attack or defense and is actively firing a weapon. **''Stealth'' is re-activated upon the unit ceasing all weapon fire. ***Several seconds are required to re-activate and re-cloak once shooting stops. *''Stealth'' will be uncloaked when there is an enemy unit/structure nearby, which will force the unit out of cloak. This includes enemies that are in cloak. Stealth Capable Units Detecting Cloaked Units A few situations will cause a Unit is Stealth mode to be detected by the enemy defenses without the Stealth unit engaging in fight. *Land Mine Proximity : **Any ground unit in Stealth mode standing close to Land Mines will become visible. Only the closest unit will become visible while all other units in the squad will remain in stealth. *Structure & Unit Proximity : **When Cloaked units approach Buildings or Defense Units, a gray indicator will be seen at the foot of the structure or unit. This indicator is displaying how close a cloaked unit can get to the target without being noticed. **Once noticed, a red ( ) icon will be placed over the Units or Building exposing the Stealth units. Commands Each of the Unit Commands have a slightly different effect on a Stealth unit. *Fire at Will : **Under this command, Stealth units will fire and become visible at their maximum range while hunting down threats. **Units will re-cloak when all enemies are eliminated or move out of its aggressive range. *Hold Position : **Under this command, Stealth units will only fire on targets within range and will not chase after them. **Units will hold their position and re-stealth when the threat has been eliminated or move out of range. *No Command Issued : **Under this command, Stealth units will only fire when discovered by an approaching unit in close proximity. **Units will follow enemy threats to a certain extent, then return to their original location re-stealthing. Update History *''Stealth'' received a fix in its Detection Radius in the Game Update of Nov 17, 2015. *''Stealth'' received improvements in the Game Update of Aug 04, 2015. *''Stealth'' became available on Sarkis via Shadow Ops Campaign #5 : Phantom Operative ( Jul 31, 2015 ). *''Stealth'' became available on the Infiltrator Leader during Operation: Nighthawk ( Jul 23, 2015 ) *''Stealth'' became available on the Infiltrator during Operation: Nighthawk ( Jul 23, 2015 ) *''Stealth'' was introduced on the Phantom via Shadow Ops Campaign #4 : Assimilation ( May 01, 2015 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *Cloaked Units may still be damaged by Indirect Targeting of Area of Effect and Splash Damage producing weapons. *Status Effects may still be applied to Cloaked Units by Indirect Targeting weapons such as the Burner & Skybolt Missile. *Status Effects may still be applied to Cloaked Units by weapons producing Splash Damage & Status Effects. *Units affected by Concussion ( ) while uncloaked may not may not re-cloak unit the Status Effects have worn off. *Units affected by Corrosion ( ) & Napalm ( ) continue to be damaged once re-cloaked. **Withdrawing affected units from an attack will terminate any Status Effects the enemy has applied. **Ending an Attack will terminate any Status Effects the enemy has applied. **Ending an Attack will terminate any Status Effects the Player has applied to the enemy. *Cloaked Units may still be damaged by Land Mines. Trivia *''Stealth'' Technology was developed and introduced by the Corpus Rouge Faction. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Stealth capable Unit to be introduced'' - Phantom **''First Stealth capable Aircraft to be introduced'' - Phantom **''First Stealth capable Infantry to be introduced'' - ( Tie ) - Infiltrator Leader & Infiltrator **''First Stealth capable, Drone Silo compatible Drone to be introduced'' - Night Owl **''First Stealth capable Helicopter to be introduced'' - Cyclone Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/30/15 ) - Phantom Operative - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Sarkis Introduction *Kixeye Forum ( 08/05/15 ) - Stealth Improvements - What you should know! - ( Official ) - Improvements to Steath Gallery - Animated InfiltratorTeam-CloackingAnimation.gif|Infiltrator Squad Uncloaking & Cloaking Gallery RadioTower-StealthWarning.png|Radio Tower Stealth Detection Video Navigation Category:Game Mechanic Category:A to Z